


the moon has tangled up your hair (so you can be a wolf)

by janebirkin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, F/M, JonxSansa Remix, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i accidentally deleted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janebirkin/pseuds/janebirkin
Summary: The silver scars across her back formed paths and patterns. He wished to follow them with his fingers and lips, whispering how brave and beautiful the one that carried them was, but she would become sad and crystal tears would fall from her sapphire eyes.Or, Jon Snow is the Moon's lover.





	the moon has tangled up your hair (so you can be a wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Innu legend of Kuekuatsheu and the Moon which I changed a bit to fit the pairing and my liking. It doesn't have the nicest of endings, you've been warned!

* * *

_Do you know why the Moon is so lonely? Because she had a lover once._

* * *

 

 

The silver scars across her back formed paths and patterns. He wished to follow them with his fingers and lips, whispering how brave and beautiful the one that carried them was, but she would become sad and crystal tears would fall from her sapphire eyes.

 

So he chose to make her forget her pain at the hands of all those spirits that had been too selfish and forgetful, too jealous of the beauty and grace of the Moon. They had wanted to control her, to own her and shame her but she had won. Still, they haunted her dreams and spoke filth in her ear.

 

Jon Snow knew he was just a pet of hers. Everyone said so. A docile dog to guard her and make her back arch in pleasure.

 

He had thought to leave her in his most selfish moments, more than once, before she did so herself. He was weak where she was strong, and the hateful whispers their relationship received, he would swallow up like undeniable truths. When he would voice his thoughts though, she would walk over him and sit on his lap, so he would have to look up to her. Her hand would find his and direct it to her immortal heart. He knew she had sworn she would never utter such weak words, but she didn’t have to.

 

“Don’t you ever leave me, Jon Snow,” she would say at times after she thought he had drifted off. He wasn’t the only one who feared.

* * *

 

 

“What would you do if I told you I didn’t want you anymore?” she asked, voice almost inaudible.

 

His seed was drying on her thighs and his mouth still tasted like her.

 

 “I would leave if that were your wish.”

 

“But you promised you would never leave.”

 

The Moon was a contradictory creature. But they had made her this way.

 

“Sansa,” he whispered the name only very few knew, “why would I stay if you didn’t want me?”

 

“Because you would.”

 

“But you wouldn’t. I refuse to force you. You know that.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

Her auburn hair glowed against his chest and he felt it burn its way into his heart.

* * *

 

 

It was a strange blessing hearing her laugh pierce through the Wolfswood.

 

He was hit again with the same heart-wrenching thought he had when he had first seen her bare.  _Who would want to hurt such goodness?_

 

He raced to her, four-legged beast with red eyes.

 

“I almost didn’t recognize you, Jon.”

 

There had been only short sightings of his pure form before she had taken him to her bed and he hadn’t wanted to scare her with his bloody paws and sharp teeth.

 

Sansa smiled and started scratching behind his ears. He purred like a kitten and she laughed again.

 

Wild flowers decorated his fur while she sang a Northern tune. He put his head on her lap and took his man-like form again. She continued the movement of her fingers through his hair and he could weep.

 

“Such strength, my wolf, yet you would never use it against me.”

 

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling down at him.

 

“Never.”

 

It wasn’t a mere promise, but a certain truth.

 

She then made him promise yet again.  _Please never leave me._

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa groaned when he buried himself inside her for the third time that night.

 

Her desperate voice kept repeating melodious choruses of “yes, yes, yes” and “Jon, Jon, Jon” and he couldn’t help but bare his teeth and mark her as his own.

 

What a terrible mistake.

 

Her moaning was interrupted with a single scream and he let go of her immediately.

 

The sweet blood on his tongue made him feel hazy and wrong. He had bitten countless victims— rabbits and sheep and even Ygritte once— and he knew what it would look like. Red and hateful, skin beating like a heart.

 

“Jon,” she said, not a trace of anger in her voice, “I’m alright, Jon. Look at me.”

 

He was staring right at the wall with his back to her.

 

“I know you didn’t mean to.”

 

How brave she was and what a good job they had done in getting inside her head. They had taught her they were entitled to her body. They could tear her flesh and nothing would be wrong.

 

He was no better than Joffrey and his brutes. No better than Ramsay and his cruel games.

 

He felt her warm hands on his back and tensed.

 

“Don’t give yourself a hard time over it, my wolf. I quite like having you on my skin.”

 

He turned around then and though he had known her body for months, he had to catch his breath.

 

She always seemed to glow and those who envied her said she just stole it from her sister, the Sun; he was an eye witness to her undying light, as beautiful as it was dangerous. She could melt his eyes in its sockets were she to unleash her truest form to him. He was just a dog following her lead.

 

Her lips found his once again and his greedy hands found her breasts, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the smell of rotting skin.

 

He pulled back and earned a grunt from her. Under any other circumstances, he would’ve smiled at her and turn to devour her.

 

She sensed his discomfort and placed her hands on the back of his neck. But the movement shortened the distance with her bitten shoulder even further and he had to leave her and run, like the animal he was.

 

 

 

 

He couldn't feel his legs when he finally stopped and he felt out of place in the deep of the familiar woods. A strange feeling settled on his stomach and only then did he notice the darkness that surrounded him and the otherworldly whispers that invaded his own.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take you, King Wolf,” a distinguished voice he had heard before said, “It seems you finally want to truly please Sansa.”

 

Littlefinger stood next to a tree like he was rooted to its side. He growled and bared his teeth. He didn’t even flinch.

 

“Yes, I know her name. And now you know she trusts me.”

 

Only the closest to his Moon knew the name she had received at birth. He didn’t like the sneaky, twisted thing that was Baelish, but if she trusted him, who was he to say otherwise?

 

“You’re one step away from entering the World of Men; such filthy creatures. I can only assume you’re going to fetch Sansa what she desires most, you loyal dog.”

 

Jon understood it was meant as an insult, but he really was just a loyal pet. Still, he growled again, demanding further explanation.

 

“Well, of course, winter roses. I’m sure she must have told you of her unhealthy obsession with them. How she looks over their world at night and can only watch them grow.”

 

Sansa watched over their world because it was her duty, she had said. She had to guard their cold nights and make sure everything was in place.

 

Maybe it was just an excuse. She loved flowers and he knew that. But the ones that grew in the Spirit World were dull and colourless. Nonetheless, she would put them in her hair and his own. Maybe winter roses were as beautiful as her songs promised. Maybe they were what she wanted most.

 

Suddenly, Lord Baelish’s words made a lot of sense and he was struck by the feeling that perhaps he had misjudged the well-intended spirit.

 

He smiled when Jon asked for the entrance to this mysterious world, and with a snap of his fingers, one of the trees tore in half and showed a moonlit meadow, very much like the ones in Highgarden.

 

He was about to cross but remembered what his mother had taught him at some point of his life. He turned to thank Littlefinger but saw that his calm eyes had turned impassable.

 

The same feeling from earlier gather at the pit of his stomach once more and pulled. He wanted to run back to Sansa, but Baelish pushed him through the door and it was too late.

 

“And remember,” he said, “you can never come back.”

 

With that, he was gone, and Jon was left alone in what seemed like an eternal field of dark, bad-smelling winter roses.

 

He knew instantly that he had been tricked by a smarter being but, still, he ran through the meadow, hoping to find a way out, hoping it was all just a dream and that he would wake up in Sansa’s bed. He reached a forest, not so different from the Wolfswood and he increased his speed.

 

He almost fell down the cliff that awaited him where the line of trees ended.

 

He sat down, tongue out and panting, and let a high-pitched whine past his throat. He tried but seemed to not be able to go back to man form again. He looked up to the sky and was momentarily blinded.

 

Sansa saluted him from the firmament and he could feel her crying.

 

He watched her from below, alabaster and glowing, shadowed and scarred. If he had permission to touch her once, now the thought was almost insulting.

 

He was never worthy of her and he knew she would find another eventually.

 

No other so dutiful though, no other so ready to die for her at any given moment.

 

He howled like never before, desperately, hoping she would hear him.

 

The last words Sansa uttered before he had left her side rung in his ears like bells;

 

_don’t you ever leave me, Jon Snow._

* * *

 

 

_But one spirit was jealous of their love and wanted her only to himself._

_So, he told her lover that the Moon had asked for flowers. He told him to come to our world and pick some wild roses to illustrate his love._

_He saw this as a wonderful opportunity but there was one thing he did not know; once one leaves the spirit world, he can never return back._

 

* * *

 

 

Title from [Bob Schofield](http://bobschofield.tumblr.com/)'s Moon Fact [no.18](http://bobschofield.tumblr.com/post/37891639415/moon-facts-no18)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to those that commented on the deleted work and I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond before doing something stupid! your comments warmed my heart and made me very very happy


End file.
